Un monde sans fin
by Lola Estrela
Summary: Résumé : Mon choix ? Vivre du côté de ce que je pense être le plus juste. Se sera difficile. Mais cela est une promesse que je me suis faite ; une promesse que je ne peux en aucun cas, renoncer. (Oc dans cette fic et un fruit du démon.)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous merci d'être indulgent sur cette fic c'est la première que je poste donc j'ai un peu peur du résultat mais j'espère que cela vous plaira . Bonne lecture .

**_Chapitre 1 : Mes habitudes chamboulées par cet homme_**  
Note : Ceci est un Pov de mon héroïne donc, pour la suite, se sera de la narration, à la 3e personne. Sinon, se sera précisée.

J'étais cachée dans le garde-manger d'un navire et comme par hasard, je m'étais endormie...  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ; je suis montée à bord d'un bateau, sans me prendre le temps de regarder chez qui je suis montée. Par chance, personne ne m'avais remarqué alors que ça grouillait d'hommes sur le pont. La cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que la seule cachette que j'ai trouvé, était le garde-manger. Seul point positif : j'aurai de la nourriture pendant mon petit séjour ici. Pourtant, sans me rendre compte de mon état physique, je me suis endormie en plein repas.  
Jusqu'à ce que cet idiot ne me réveille en me secouant assez fermement à l'épaule. Ensuite, il m'avait mise si brutalement sur pied par ma chemise que j'ai failli trébucher. Il m'emmenait alors à travers une gigantesque cuisine où de nombreux bancs et tables en bois étaient installés. Je sentais ma colère et ma haine envers cet homme monté en moi, tellement la douleur à mon cou est importante. Sans oublier, que lui aussi semblait énervé.  
Cet abruti qui me tenait par le col, il va voir ce qu'il va voir lorsqu'il me lâchera. En y réfléchissant mieux, vaudrait mieux attendre ; il a de la force dans ses mains le bougre ! Je ne veux pas risquer ma peau à cause de ma colère :

**Moi :** Tu vas me lâcher à la fin ! Tu me fais mal.  
**? :** C'est si gentiment demander que je le fais avec plaisir !

Soudain, je me sentis en chute libre avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol. Quel con ! Il ne connaît pas la délicatesse ma parole :

**Moi :** Non mais, t'est complètement taré ou quoi ?! J'suis pas un sac à patate ! J'suis une personne j'te signale ! ... AAïïe ! Mon pauvre popotin.

**? :** Marco laisse- la !  
**Marco :** Oui père !

Cette voix. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que c'est celui à qui je pense ! Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est bien lui ! L'homme le plus fort du monde : Edward Newgate, alias Barbe Blanche ! Il se tient bien devant moi.  
J'ai donc atterrie sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche ! Une seconde. … AAhhh ! Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! Nooon ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Bon. Calme- toi. Respire. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Il suffit juste de ne pas faire de gaffe sur ce bateau et tout ira bien. Oui, c'est ça. Tiens, le vieil homme s'approche de moi. Zut, qu'est- ce que je pourrai bien lui dire pour la raison de ma présence :

**Barbe Blanche :** Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fais sur mon bateau ?  
**Moi :** Euh ... Ben, je me suis perdue... (J'espère qu'il va gober ce que je lui dis, sinon, je ne donnerais pas chère de ma peau !)  
**Barbe Blanche :** Gurarahaha ! Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas de tête toi ! Gurahahaha !

Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder ! :

**Barbe Blanche :** Et sinon, ça te dérangerait de te présenter à nous, petite ?  
**Moi :** Je peux vous dire que mon prénom, rien de plus.  
**B.B :** Pourquoi es- tu si méfiante envers moi et les hommes ? On ne va pas te manger, tu sais !  
**Moi :** … Je m'appelle Crystal.  
**B.B :** Enchanté Crystal. Moi, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Tu dois sûrement me connaître. Guraraha ! Je serais bien curieux de savoir, si tu as un quelconque fruit du démon ? A part si tu n'en a pas !  
**Moi :** Ca ne te regarde pas, le vieux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner sur la terre ferme ! C'est tout !  
**B.B :** Très bien petite, mais à la prochaine île. Tu pourras alors descendre, pas avant !  
**Moi :** Mais, on est toujours à quai !? Donc, j'vais partir, et maintenant ! Vous ne m'arrêterez pas.  
**B.B :** Tu partiras à la prochaine île, C'est clair ! Ace, Marco !

Mais… Qu'est- ce qu'ils font ? Aïe ! C'est pas vrai. Ils sont obligés de me tordre autant le bras pour me menotter.

Ils veulent vraiment être sûrs que je ne m'enfuis pas du bateau. 'Tain, ils sont vraiment chiants ceux- là. Pfff ! Mais qu'est- ce qu'il croit lui. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ; je ferais tout mon possible pour leur pourrir la vie à ces deux idiots.

**B.B :** Marco, Ace, emmenez- la dans une chambre et ne la laisser pas sortir, sous aucun prétexte.  
**Marco/Ace en cœur :** Oui, père !  
**Moi :** Non je ne veux pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer ! Libérez- moi sur- le- champ !  
**Ace :** Bien sûr qu'on va le faire. Si nous n'avons pas le choix, nous te traineront, de gré ou de force. A toi de voir, gamine, la décision t'appartient.

Ne voulant pas avoir d'autre problème pour le moment, je dois donc me résigner à ne rien tenter si je ne veux pas risquer leur courroux. Je trouverai un moyen pour m'échapper de leur joug. Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à rester ici.  
Ils m'enfermèrent donc dans une chambre. Malgré qu'elle soit dans un bateau rempli de pi-rates, elle est assez confortable. Il y avait un lit près d'un hublot rond où je pouvais voir les quais ; une table de nuit, des armoires et des placards ainsi qu'une petite table accompagnée d'une chaise en bois. Le fameux « Ace » m'indiquait également que j'avais une salle d'eau rien que pour moi ; ils ne voulaient pas tenter les hommes lorsque je prendrai ma douche.  
Une fois que j'avais pénétré la pièce, on m'ôta les menottes puis on me laissa seule. Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ... Je ne faisais rien de grave ; volé la nourriture de pirate et s'endormir sans le vouloir sur le lieu du ''crime'', n'est pas un délit. En tout cas, j'espère que Smoker ne me cherche pas. Sinon, je risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes !

* * *

Bref voila j'espère que sa vous a plus , a la fin si je parle de Smoker c'est normal sa va s'éclaircir .

Merci à ma Beta Didine22 pour la correction de ce chapitre

**Ace : Et mais pourquoi c'est nous les méchants **

**Marco : Oui , c'est vrai on est des pirate mais pas a ce point .**

**Moi : taisez vous bande d'abrutis je sais ce que je fais donc maintenant sortez de ma chambre et retourner sur le Moby Dick sinon je me fais du poulet rôti avec le feu d'Ace , c'est bien compris !**

**Marco/Ace : Oui Lola T-T **

Bref sinon laisser des Review j'accepte tout tant que cela m'aide a m'améliorer bisous les loulous


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitr_e**_ (je n'ai eu qu'une review méchant lecteur na !) _**

**_Fan-Girl-Of-Ace : Merci ^^ mais désoler de te décevoir mais on ne reverra pas Ace durant ... Allez disons 3 chapitre ^^_**

_Enfin voila j'espère qu'il va vous plaire _

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Mon passé révélé _**  
**_Dans ce chapitre, c'est une narration à la troisième personne du singulier._**

Cela faisait trois jours que Crystal était dans une chambre sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche et son équipage. Pour toute occupation, elle entraînait son pouvoir ; car oui, elle possède bien un fruit du démon de type Zoan : le fruit du félin, version puma ou plus communément le Kũga Kũga no mi.

Lorsqu'elle se transformait, elle faisait la taille d'une sublime panthère noire. Son pelage (sous sa forme animale ^^) était dans les tons bruns roux ; son ventre quant à lui, était plus claire, couleur crème. Ses poils n'étaient pas très longs ce qui lui permettait une excellente rapidité lors de combat au corps-à-corps. Son pelage était doux au touché, semblable à du velours même si s'était un peu rude. Ses yeux étaient couleur ambre et quelque chose au fond d'eux, exprimaient une bestialité féroce.

Comme tout félin, elle possédait également une longue queue qui au bout, était plus foncée à l'extrémité. Sa silhouette fine et musclée lui permettait, lors des entraînements, de sauter facilement sur un ennemi invisible.  
Sous sa forme hybride mi- femme mi- puma, Crystal avait une petite tête par rapport au reste du corps qui était plus imposant et plus musclé. Grâce ses pattes arrières puissantes, elle pouvait sauter très haut et sur une longue distance ; mais également courir vraiment très vite. Elle faisait de nombreux gestes avec ses griffes dehors afin de développer son attaque.

Comme tous les types Zoan, elle avait une résistance physique beaucoup plus développée que les autres fruits du démon.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps, enfermée dans une cabine.  
Quand on lui apportait son assiette, elle ne mangeait que la viande ce qui étonna tous les membres de l'équipage, lorsque Marco ou Ace leur racontaient son étrange comportement. Le Second commençait même à se demander, si elle ne leur cachait pas quelque chose ou qu'elle aurait omis de dire lors de son entrevue avec leur Capitaine.  
''Cette fille cachait bien son jeu'', pensait Marco, songeur. Il devait prévenir Barbe Blanche pour ses soupçons.  
Aujourd'hui pourtant, on vint la chercher dans sa cabine. S'était un Ace sérieux et au regard grave qui entra dans la pièce où était allongée leur jeune captive carnivore :

_**Ace :**_ Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, sur le pont. Père demande à te voir et plus que ça si possible.  
**_Crystal :_** J'arrive Poing ardent. Ne soit pas si impatient !

Ce nom parut le déstabiliser, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. C'est avec un air hautain qu'elle passa devant Ace, juste pour l'énerver. Cependant, Ace paraissait vexé de son attitude si déplaisante.  
Une fois sortie de l'intérieur du navire, Ace qui avait menotté par pure précaution, la jeune femme. Il l'emmena en direction du centre du pont où un gigantesque amphithéâtre était au-tour d'un grand siège. Crystal observa que les hommes présents sur le pont, la regardait, curieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant Barbe Blanche assis dans le grand siège. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus imposant qu'à sa première rencontre malgré son gigantisme déjà très magistral.  
Crystal se ressaisit puis fixa Barbe Blanche avec un regard inquiet. Le géant demanda à tous ses fils sur le pont de leur laisser un peu d'espace pour un instant. Dès qu'ils furent au calme, le géant lui posa la question fatidique qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

**_B.B :_ **Dis- moi mon enfant, quelle est ton fruit du démon ? Et ne nie pas s'il te plait. Je sais parfaitement que tu en possède un !  
_**Crystal :**_ Oh… Euh…Très bien. Je ne vous mentirai pas le Vieux. En fait, je possède un fruit ; c'est celui du félin, version puma.**_ *se transforme en puma devant lui*._**  
_**B.B :**_ Pourquoi me l'as- tu caché ? Tu sais que tu n'as à craindre ici, ma fille.  
**_Crystal :_** Je ne suis pas votre ''fille'', je peux donc vous cacher plein de chose ! Vous ne sau-rez rien de moi par ma bouche !  
_**B.B :**_ Hm. Certes, tu en as le droit. Mais dis- moi, quelle âge as- tu ?  
_**Crystal :**_ J'ai 19 ans, vieux chnoque.  
_**B.B :** _Gurahahaha ! J'aime bien ta franchise petite. Tu me plais bien ; on dirait un certain jeunot quand il est arrivé ici. Tu sais que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un...

**_P.O.V Crystal_**

Merde de merde ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas me reconnaître à cause de mon insolence, parce-que sinon, je suis morte. Bon, je vais jouer le jeu et voir ce qu'il me veut :

**_Crystal :_** Ah bon, qui ? dit-elle, gênée tout en avalant sa salive.  
**_B.B :_** Tes traits me font penser à un certain homme ... un Marine si je ne me trompe pas, se serai …  
**_* se fait couper par Crystal*_**  
_**Crystal :**_ NOON ! S'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas devant tout le monde. Je vous en prie ! C'est bien lui mon père, mais ne prononcer pas son nom !

J'entendis soudain des brouhahas derrière moi. Les hommes du Yonkou paraissaient intrigués par ma réaction. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête affreuse lorsque j'ai réagi comme ça. Barbe Blanche les fit taire immédiatement par un geste de la main et d'une voix grave, il me déclara :

**_B.B :_** Allons continuer notre discussion dans ma cabine, petite. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête sur son idée. J'étais reconnaissante envers lui afin qu'il veuille poursuivre la discussion en toute discrétion, dans sa cabine. Il m'entraîna ensuite vers sa cabine qui se trouvait non loin de notre position. Arrivé là- bas, Le géant pirate sa coucha sur son lit, me laissant debout, au pied de son lit.  
En regardant plus précisément la chambre du Capitaine, elle était énorme. Il y avait un grand lit, taillé pour un géant. Tout autour, se tenait diverses machines médicales qui devaient probablement être pour lui. Je savais qu'il était âgé mais j'ignorai que son état était si préoccupant. Comme tout Capitaine, il avait également un immense bureau où de nombreux documents y songeaient.  
Barbe Blanche remarqua que j'examinais sa chambre, alors il continua notre discussion que nous avions commencé sur le pont :

**_B.B :_** Vas-y, je t'écoute jeune fille. Ici, personne ne nous écoutera ; ton secret sera bien gardé ici.  
**_Crystal :_** Eh bien… Vous avez raison : Smoker est bien mon père. Quand j'avais 10 ans, il m »a expliqué ce qu'était les Marines et les pirates, je savais qu'il était un des colonels de la Marine, puis ils ma aussi dit qu'il me laisserait le choix, Marine ou Pirate peu importait pour lui, il ma dit que m'ont destin m'appartenait. Puis à mes 15 ans, il m'a laissé me débrouiller seule sur mon île natale car il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi à cause de son rang. Il m'a dit, qu'il me laisserait jusqu'à mes 19 ans pour choisir.  
**_B.B :_** Tu as 19 ans aujourd'hui, puis- je savoir quelle est ton choix, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
**_Crystal :_** Non pas du tout. Vous avez le droit de savoir qui vous avez en face de vous. J'ai choisi d'être une espionne pour la Marine.  
**_*commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes*_**  
**_B.B :_** Pourquoi pleure- tu petite ? Sèche donc tes larmes. Ce n'est pas grave.

Merde mais pourquoi je pleure moi. En plus il veut savoir pourquoi. Ben parce que je ne veux pas être Marine. Je veux être autre chose que cela :

_**Moi :**_ Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?  
**_B.B :_** Oui mon enfant.  
**_Moi :_** … En réalité, je n'aime pas vraiment la Marine. Je préfère choisir une autre vocation, si j'aurais un autre choix. Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour les choisir. Si je veux être espionne dans leur camp, c'est pour avoir plus de connaissance pour réaliser mon rêve. Et non pas chasser des pirates.  
**_B.B :_** Tiens, tu es vraiment surprenante gamine. Ainsi donc, tu as un rêve à un aussi jeune âge. C'est remarquable. Puis- je savoir quelle est ton rêve ?

Il voulait savoir mon rêve... il est très curieux remarque. Bon, allons- y :

**_Moi :_** Les rêves sont fais pour être garder secret, vous ne croyez pas, vieil homme ?  
**_B.B :_ **Tu as bien raison ! Gurahaha hahaha ! Allez, viens que je t'enlève ces menottes. Ace te les a bien serré. Tu n'auras pas de marque trop longtemps. …Voilà. A présent, tu es libre, tu peux quitter le bateau maintenant si tu le souhaite !  
**_Moi :_** Merci beaucoup. Au revoir, Barbe Blanche...  
**_B.B :_ **J'espère que tu réaliseras ton rêve, petite !

Je sortis de sa cabine en courant, un sourire aux lèvres et me dirigea vers le pont. Enfin j'étais libre. Je pouvais donc quitter ce navire rempli de pirates. Mon soulagement est tellement grand que je ne faisais pas gaffe où je me dirigeais.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, les hommes présents sur le pont me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire et leur adressa un signe de la main comme pour leur dire au revoir.  
Néanmoins, quelqu'un s'avança vers moi. Je m'arrêtai donc afin de parler avec cette personne. ... Satch ! C'était lui, qui m'apportais à manger tout les jours, le soir en particulier. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec lui, car il ne me voyait pas comme une « voleuse de nourriture ». Il m'avait d'ailleurs tenu compagnie pendant que je dînais et on discutait de tout et n'importe quoi. C'est ainsi qu'il m'avait raconté la vie d'un pirate sous les ordres d'un Yonkou.  
Mais maintenant, je vais devoir le quitter et j'ignore si nous nous reverrons un jour :

**_Satch :_** Au revoir Crystal, prend soin de toi ! Et fais attention si tu veux réaliser ton rêve !  
**_Moi : _**Toi de même Satch. J'ai l'intention de te revoir un bon jour. Là, je pourrai te raconter tout ce que j'aurais vécu depuis mon départ d'ici !

Et sur un signe de la tête, je sautai du bateau et me dirigea vers la ville la plus proche.  
Fin du P.O.V Crystal

* * *

_**Un merci à ma Beta Didine22 pour la correction**_

___**Ace : Et mais pourquoi y a que Satch qui lui parlais ?!**_

___**Satch : Parce-que je suis plus beau que toi !**_

___**Ace : Non c'est pas vrais **_

___heu...les gars _

___**Satch : Si **_

___**Ace : Non **_

_Bon j'ai pas le choix _

**_Satch : Si *se prend un livre*_**

**_Ace : Non *se prend un dictionnaire*_**

_Allez les garcons revenez je ne vous veut aucun mal juste vous montrer un GROS dictionnaire ._

_Bon je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai un Ace et un Satch à rattraper et à torturer MOUHAHAHAH ._

_Veuillez excuser l'auteur pour ce petit moment de (GROS) pétage de plomb cordialement sa secrétaire (qui en a déjà marre) _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci a tous pour les reviews ! C'est partie pour ce chapitre !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : A peine arriver et déjà une mission !_**

Elle se dirigea donc vers la ville. Arrivée là- bas, elle aperçut un énorme bâtiment imposant bleu avec écrit « Marine » en gros ; à son sommet, un drapeau avec leur sigle voletait au gré du vent. Elle entra dans la base militaire et s'adressa à un soldat qui passait par là.  
Grand, de corpulence assez frêle, il avait tout de même de beaux musclé. Il avait la peau claire et ses yeux en amande couleur vert, semblait être dans un autre univers. Ils exprimaient un tel désintéressement qu'il ignorait la présence de la jeune Crystal.

P.O.V Crystal

Crystal : Excusez- moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau d'inscription de la Marine ?

Il me regarda d'un air blasé et me répondit sur un ton exténué. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un entraînement intensif sur le terrain d'exercice, puisqu'on voyait sa sueur perlée sa peau :

Marine : Continuer tout droit, puis tourner à droite. C'est la première porte à gauche. Vous ne pourrez pas la rater.

Je le remercie poliment avec un signe de la tête, et partie bien vite en direction de la porte du bureau... Néanmoins, quelque chose en moi me dit de ne pas le faire ; de partir à toute vitesse comme si le diable me poursuivait. Mais je ne peux pas.  
J'arrive enfin devant la porte en question et ma main se dirigea lentement vers la poignée. Malheureusement, elle s'arrêta juste avant que je ne la pose.  
Pourquoi est- ce que j'hésite ? C'est ce que je veux ; j'y suis d'ailleurs obliger de la faire. C'est du côté de la Marine que je dois me tourner, si je veux avoir le maximum d'infos. Mon plan, je l'ai élaboré depuis mes 15 ans, je ne dois pas renoncer maintenant, allez courage. Je vais y arriver. Tout va bien se passer.  
Je m'avançais donc dans le bureau :

Moi : Bonjour, je voudrais m'inscrire s'il vous plaît.  
Secrétaire : Bien sûr. Tenez, voici le formulaire d'inscription. Remplissez- le et revenez me voir.

Je remerciai le soldat et remplit le formulaire.  
Finalement, ils m'acceptèrent. Je reçus une tenue spéciale provenant des laboratoires du célèbre Dr Vegapunk. S'était une combi noire moulante en cuir avec de nombreuses poches et autres petits recoins utiles pour y cacher des babioles. C'était mon uniforme de service.  
Quelques heures après, ils me donnèrent ma première mission. Je l'avais questionné quand au faite que j'ai une mission si tôt. Ils m'ont expliqué que s'était un ordre de mission provenant du colonel Smoker, en personne.  
Je souris intérieurement ; il l'avait appris. Il s'attendait à ce que j'entre dans la Marine. A présent, il fallait que j'accomplisse ma première mission.  
J'ouvris le dossier. Je devais espionner un pirate dénommé Black Pearl ; sa prime s'élevait a 25 millions de Berrys. Bof. Rien de bien méchant. J'ai juste a récupéré les infos demander par la Marine et quelques cartes pour mes affaires personnels et l'affaire sera régler.  
D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils me déposeront sur l'île où devrait se trouver le pirate en question. Bon et bien c'est partie. Me faut plus que mon équipement puis je pourrais me lancer !

3 jours plus tard sur l'île de Sakasi …

P.O.V Crystal

Cela faisait 3 jours que l'on naviguait en direction de l'île de Sakasi. Une île de pirate à ce que j'ai pu apprendre dans le dossier. On m'informa qu'ils me laisseraient dans un endroit assez reculé de l'île. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'échec. Ils m'ont donné des ordres bien clairs : découvrir leur prochaine destination !  
**_  
Marine :_** Mademoiselle, nous allons bientôt accoster. Préparez- vous pour descendre à terre.**_  
Moi : _**Très bien.

J'espère que tout se passera bien. Afin de passer inaperçu pendant mon enquête, j'avais fini par préparer mon sac. Je m'étais également habillée en circonstance : haut de bikinis, pan-tacourt, botte à petit talons et bien sur un long manteau noir sans manches, avec de la four-rure blanche sur le pan pour cacher le tout.  
Enfin, en fin de mission je devrais bien évidemment les prévenir que j'avais terminé pour qu'ils me recherchent.  
Ils me déposèrent donc sur le rivage comme convenu. Je les voyais s'éloigner de l'île pour se diriger vers la mer. Bien. A présent, j'étais seule pour accomplir mon travail.  
Mon plan était bien simple mais efficace : - trouver la ville en question,  
-bourré un des gars de Black Pearl,  
-le dragué,  
-lui soutiré des infos  
-et le tuer vite fais bien fais. Sans laisser de trace de mon passage ou de témoin.  
Alors maintenant, direction la ville !

Fin P.O.V Crystal

P.O.V Marco

Je me promenais tranquillement dans cette ravissante ville, quand quelqu'un me rentra de-dans. La personne en question, quant à elle, tomba à terre mais pas moi. Par politesse, je me baissa vers elle afin de lui venir en aide :

Moi : Ça va mademoiselle ? Vous n'avez rien. *Lui tend la main*  
Crystal : Oui merci. Je n'ai rien. *lui prend sa main pour se relever*

Et mais… Attends une seconde ! Je la reconnais ! C'est la fille qui était sur le bateau du Paternel ! Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle… :

Moi :Je te reconnais ; c'est toi la petite voleuse de nourriture ! **_Crystal :_** Voleuse de nourriture !? Moi, j'avais faim alors je suis venue sur votre bateau pour manger et puis, c'est de votre faute aussi. Quand je suis montée à bord, sa grouillait d'hommes ; y'avait des hommes partout. Vous n'aviez qu'à me remarquer plus tôt. C'est pas censé être le rôle des vigies ! …**_*tout bas*_** Espèce de poulet grillé !

**_Moi : _**Quoi ! Mais t'as un de ces culots ma parole ! Qu'est- ce que tu viens de me dire ?!**_  
Crystal : _**Non rien, au revoir !

Elle me laisse en plan, au milieu de la rue pour entrer dans un bar. Elle est vraiment mysté-rieuse. Je n'arrive pas à la décrypter ; elle semble cacher bien des secrets. En plus, j'ai re-marqué qu'elle portait un bracelet de la marine à son poignet droit. Etrange. Normalement, il n'y a que les espions qui possèdent un tel bracelet. Je le sais d'expérience. … Attend !... Mais ça veut dire que… c'est une espionne de la Marine ! Je vais devoir la garder a l'œil cette petite voleuse.

Fin P.O.V Marco

P.O.V Crystal

Merde, mais j'suis trop bête. J'aurais du faire plus attention. N'empêche rentrer dans Marco alors que je me dirigeais vers un bar, c'est vraiment trop con. Bon, maintenant faut retourner au travail. Tiens, je vais m'asseoir au comptoir et boire un peu d'alcool. Ca va me permettre d'attirer ma cible. Je tiens vraiment bien l'alcool vous savez. Donc, je peux en boire pas mal. Le barman vient vers moi et je lui demande :

Moi : Un Saké, s'il vous plaît !  
Barman : Tout de suite mademoiselle !

Bien. Alors, il est où Black Pearl et son équipage de pirates. Je regarde dans la salle et je le trouve assez vite. A première vue, il semble assez ivre. Mais, mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il est moche !  
Soudain, un homme s'avança vers moi ... Mais, c'est Marco. Là, il est pile devant moi, me barrant ma vue sur Black Pearl et ses hommes :

Moi : Que me veux- tu ?  
Marco : Pourquoi est- ce que tu portes un bracelet de la marine à ton poignet !? Explique- moi ça !

Il l'avait dit tellement fort, que la moitié de la salle s'était retournée vers nous. Aïe ! C'est pas bon tout ça. Si Black Pearl s'aperçoit que je suis ici pour l'espionner, ma mission sera un échec. Et cela, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Pas maintenant, pas à cause de ce triple idiot de tête d'ananas :

Moi : Cchhuutt ! Parle moins fort, veux- tu !  
Marco : Pourquoi portes- tu ce bracelet ?

Mais, c'est qu'il insiste cette andouille ! Si ça continue, je vais me faire des ennemis.

Moi : Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu me laisses faire ma mission. C'est tout ce que je te demande. D'ailleurs, ça ne te regardes pas ce que je fais ici ! Va- t- en !

Bon, maintenant que je m'étais expliquée avec lui. Bien entendu, il me laissa seule, et le brouhaha reprit dans le bar. Je pouvais donc commencer mon plan.  
Je me dirigeai vers un groupe d'hommes de Black Pearl qui était assez à l'égard de leur ca-pitaine. Je m'assis à côté de l'un d'entre eux. Il me regarda avec des yeux étonnés, ne com-prenant pas pourquoi une femme s'intéresserait à lui en particulier :

Moi : Salut toi. Ca te dirait de boire un verre avec moi ?  
Pirate : Bien sûr ma jolie ! Viens, assis- toi à côté de moi !

Au bout de 10 verres ce pirate était bourré, même moi je tiens plus. Enfin bon, moi je suis une exception. J'ai beaucoup d'argent de côté, grâce au concours de celui qui sera bourré le premier, mais on s'écarte du sujet, vu qu'il était bourré, je décidai de l'emmener dehors, dans un coin tranquille pour le questionner puis le tuer :

Moi : Viens, on va dehors, j'ai chaud !  
Pirate : *hips* Si t'y tiens. On dirait que... *hips* la température monte entre nous… poulette !

Qu'est- ce qu'il me répugne cet ivrogne. Heureusement que tout ceci sera bientôt terminé ! Il me suivit docilement vers l'extérieur, dans une ruelle tranquille. Le pire, c'est qu'il me colle comme une sangsue. A maintes reprises, il avait tenté de m'embrasser mais j'ai pu l'esquiver. Bon, je crois qu'on est assez éloigné. Allez, je me lance !

Moi : Dis- moi mon beau, j'aimerais faire partie de votre équipage, mais je ne supporte pas les îles maudites ! Ca pose problème, je sais.  
Pirate : Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, l'île de Pandora n'est pas maudite. Elle n'a pas ce genre de superstitions.

Ahh trop facile ! J'enlève alors mon long manteau, libérant ainsi mes longs cheveux blanc de famille (ben oui, Smoker les à blanc lui aussi), sauf qu'à leur extrémité ils sont rouges sang. Oups ! Je me perds encore, bon vu qu'il a craché, le morceau je vais pouvoir le tuer sans problème :

Moi : Merci pour ces informations mon gaillard. Maintenant, tu va mourir. Adieu, pirate !

Je pris ma forme de demi-félin, je le mordis à la gorge puis l'étouffa. La vie d'un homme est bien courte, surtout quand il se laisse séduire par une femme à l'apparence fragile. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu le plaisir de tuer ... Ooh ! Une ombre s'approche de moi. Et je sais d'ailleurs qui c'est. Punaise, encore lui :

Fin P.O.V Crystal

P.O.V Marco

Qu'a- t- elle fait ? Elle avait plein de sang autour de sa bouche. Un homme gisait à ses pieds, couvert de sang à la gorge, qui recouvrait toute la ruelle. Je ne peux pas le croire ; elle l'aurait tué ! Un tel massacre était l'œuvre d'un carnivore, pas d'un humain. C'était donc elle qui l'avait tuer comme un félin :

Moi : Tu l'a tué, n'est- ce pas ?  
Crystal : ... Tu es très observateur... Marco le phœnix. *sourire en coin*

Pourquoi utilise- t- elle ce nom. Que mijote- t- elle ? Tout ceci n'est pas rassurant pour la suite. Je dois en savoir davantage surtout si ça pourrait nuire à Père. Elle commence à partir :

Moi : Non attends, reste. Pourquoi l'avoir tuer ?! Qu'à fait cet homme pour mériter un tel acharnement !  
Crystal : Il détenait des infos qui m'intéressaient énormément, et puis il en savait un peu trop à mon goût. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de le tuer. Maintenant, laisse- moi tu veux ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Moi : Non, j'ai d'autres questions à te poser !  
Crystal : Tu l'auras voulu ! *prend sa forme animal* ... "Cold Snap" ! J'espère que comme ça, tu ne me suivras plus.

Et merde ! Elle m'avait mordue à la jambe et elle était complètement gelée. Je ne pouvais la plus bouger.  
J'ai passé trop vite ma garde et elle en avait profité pour m'attaquer ! Je ne la pensais pas si forte, n'empêche.  
Il est vraiment trop bizarre son fruit du démon. Depuis quand une simple morsure provoque de la glace !? Bon, je ferais ça plus tard. Je dois déguerpir avant qu'on croit que c'est moi le responsable. Je ne suis pas un animal aussi agressif que cette gamine !

Fin P.O.V Marco

P.O.V Crystal

Voila qui est fait. Il me laissera tranquille pendant un moment. Tiens, je sens quelqu'un der-rière moi :  
? : Alors Crystal...As- tu réalisé ton rêve ? ... Atteindre Rough- Tell !

Cette voix ! … NNoon, c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Mais que fait- il ici, celui- là ?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello les barbe à papa comment ça va ? Moi je pète la forme...rhum excuser moi alors les réponses au review :_**

**_Didine22 : Merci ta review ma fait plaisir ^^ j'ai d'ailleurs un chapitre à t'envoyer !_**

**_Oli-giri : Aha tu a vue comment je suis trop mechante héhéhé , enfin bref merci a toi aussi pour ta review !_**

**_Pour ceux que sa interrese je poste tout les vendredis un nouveau chapitre voili voilou_**

**_A et j'allais oublier _**

_( qu'est ce que t'es conne ! )_

**_La ferme , donc je disait avant d'etre interrompus par l'autre folle _**

_( tu sais ce quelle te dit l'autre folle *sbammm* )_

**_Bon comme sa elle ne nous derangera plus , alors qu'est ce que je voulais dire...à oui desolé mais ce chapitre sera un peu court enfin je trouve , mais promis je me rattrape sur le prochain bonne lecture les haribos ! _**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Des retrouvailles mouvementées_**

**P.O.V Crystal**

J...je reconnais cette voix ! Ca ne peut pas être lui ?! Attends, calme- toi. Observe- le bien Crystal, ça doit être un rêve. … Merde, c'est la réalité ! ... Je m'en doutais ; c'est bien le fameux Zoro !  
A ce que je vois, il a toujours les mêmes cheveux verts en broussailles et ces 3 sabres à la ceinture. Il ne peut pas être comme tous les autres : vêtements simples et discrets !  
D'ailleurs, qu'est- ce qu'il fait ici, celui- là ! Je croyais qu'il s'était fais arrêter par la Marine, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu :

**Moi :** Que fais- tu ici ? Je te croyais en prison !

**_Zoro :_** Oui, mais il se trouve qu'une personne m'a délivré. Et je fais maintenant parti de son équipage. Il était une des rares personnes qui m'a redonné goût à la vie. Je lui dois beaucoup, même s'il ne le sait pas.

**Moi : **C'est… merveilleux ! Si j'ai le droit, j'aimerai savoir comment s'appelle ton brave capitaine ?

**Zoro :** Monkey D. Luffy. Je ne sais pas s'il est brave ou débile, mais je le soutien.

Intéressant. Très intéressant d'ailleurs. Son capitaine est aussi un porteur du D. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, les personnes possédant le ''D'', sont destinées à de grandes choses. Ils possèderaient, en plus, une forte motivation pour réaliser les rêves les plus fous !  
Toutefois, je doute grandement que celui de son capitaine soit autre, que celui de devenir le prochain seigneur des pirates :

**Moi :** ... Tu as de la chance dit- on, de faire parti de l'équipage d'un porteur du D. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour veillez sur vous pendant votre périple.

**Zoro :** Hm… Pourquoi n'es- tu pas intervenue quand la Marine m'avaient arrêté, à l'époque ? T'est en parti responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé. C'est toi qui tué le clébard de ce fils à papa. Bien sûr, au moment où la Marine venait, c'est moi qu'ils ont emmené !

**Moi :** Ton arrestation m'arrangeait bien. J'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans leur base. Ce qui m'intrigue quand même, c'est pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dis sur moi ? Tu connais mon objectif et mon nom complet ! Alors, pourquoi ?

**Zoro :** Je ne voyais pas pour quelles raisons je devais le faire, puisqu'ils me prenaient pour le coupable de ton crime. … C'est vrai ; tu t'appelles Smile D. Crystal. Je trouve bizarre que, tu portes toi aussi le ''D'' alors que ton père est Smoker !

Il est con ou quoi ?! J'ai aussi une mère que je sache. D'ailleurs, s'était une célèbre pirate qui voguait sur les mers, au gré du vent. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
A son époque, la marine faisait tout son possible pour la retrouver et la capturer. Ils se sont même mis en tête de retrouver sa progéniture. Ils croyaient que je ressemblais à ma mère ; mais ils se trompent. Elle, elle avait de magnifique longs cheveux brun ; la seule chose que j'ai hérité d'elle, ne sont que ces yeux gris argentées.  
Par chance, ils ne connaissent toujours pas mon vrai nom :

**Moi :** Je porte le nom de ma mère, par respect pour elle. S'était une femme très courageuse, qui bravait de nombreux dangers pour me protéger. Elle s'appelait Smile D. Sua.

**Zoro :** Elle ne s'est pas rendue à la Marine peu après ta naissance, non ? Pourquoi a- t- elle fait ça ?

**Moi :** Papa m'a un jour dit, que s'était pour me protéger. Malheureusement, je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment ce geste, même aujourd'hui. Enfin bon, je suis en vie et c'est le principale non !

**_P.O.V Zoro_**

Vraiment triste son histoire de son passé. … Hm. Bizarre ce truc. J'ai remarqué qu'elle portait un bracelet à son poignet droit. Ca ne m'aurait pas surpris, elle a toujours aimé les bijoux. Mais celui-ci à quelque chose de spécial, puisqu'il porte l'emblème de la Marine. Qu'est- ce que ça veut dire ? … Tiens, elle dut remarquer que je fixais son bracelet de trop près, car elle me dit soudain ceci :

**Crystal :** Je vois que tu l'as remarqué ; c'est vrai, je fais partie de la Marine. Seuls leurs es-pions le portent, c'est la règle.

**Moi :** Le gouvernement veut ta peau, et toi, tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! Malin. Ils sont loin de se douter que tu les as rejoints.

**Crystal : **C'est exact. Et tu peux être sûr que dès que j'aurais trouvé et atteint Rought-Tell, je les quitterais définitivement pour faire parler de moi dans le Nouveau Monde ! En attendant que j'y arrive, ça te dirais un petit combat contre moi. Tu verras les progrès que j'ai fais depuis la dernière fois.

**Moi :** Avec plaisir ma chère ''espionne''.

_**Fin P.O.V Zoro**_

Ils se battaient longtemps, dans une clairière, loin de la ville où personne ne pourrait les dé-ranger. Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner. Tous deux avaient soif de victoire. Zoro ne relâchait pas son rythme face à la bestialité du puma. A un moment, Crystal remarqua que Zoro était en position de faiblesse. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle en profita donc pour foncer sur lui :

**Crystal :** "Fatal Fang : Heart touched"

**? :** "Chewing Bazouka"

_**P.O.V Crystal**_

Je me sentis propulsée brutalement contre un arbre. Aouch ! Ca fait mal ! Qu'est- ce que s'était ce truc à l'instant ? J'ai même rien vu venir ou sentis. 'Tin, j'ai mon dos en compote maintenant. A l'instant où j'allais me relever pour faire face à mon agresseur, j'entendis plu-sieurs voix :

**? :** Ça...ça va Zoro ? … Tu… tu peux remercier le grand capitaine Ussop pour… ***se prend un coup de poing phénoménal dans sa tronche***

**? :** BAKA , c'est luffy qui l'a aidé. Alors arrête tes salades deux minutes !

**? :** NAMII-CHERIEE Tu es si belle quand tu t'énerves ***se prend également un coup de poing en pleine poire***

**Nami :** La ferme Sanji. T'es vraiment exaspérant avec tes yeux de merlan frit !

Heu… C'est quoi cette bande de crétin. On peut m'expliquer qui ils sont ? Dans ce petit groupe, il y avait une fille aux cheveux roux et au caractère bien trempé ; un gars avec un long piffe qui tremblait de peur ; un blond aux sourcils en vrille et qui semblait être un grand admirateur de la gente féminine (va falloir que je fasse attention avec celui- là !) et un ahuri au chapeau de paille qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder bizarrement. Bon, ça me rassure en voyant Zoro qui leur parle. J'en conclus donc que se sont ses nakamas :

**Moi :** Heu…Faut me le dire si je vous dérange ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, puis ils prirent des positions offensives. J'avais repris ma forme animale afin de riposter à une éventuelle attaque de leurs parts. Ils me regardent avec des yeux grands ouverts pour certains, alors que d'autres avaient des étoiles qui scintillaient :

**Nami/Ussop :** Kyaaah , un puma qui parle ! Au secooouuurrrrssss !

**Sanji :** Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Nami- chérie ! Je vais te protéger !

**Luffy :** TROP COOL ! Un puma qui parle ! Tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ? ***se prend deux coups de pieds***

**Moi :** ***reprend sa forme humaine*** De 1 : je suis un être humain qui a mangé un fruit du démon ; de 2 : non !

**Luffy :** Pourquoi pas ? C'est génial un gros minou. On peut faire plein de chose avec !

**Moi :** J'suis pas un jouet, j'te signale ! Et parce que j'ai un rêve à accomplir. C'est pour ça que je suis déjà dans la Marine.

A ces mots, ils se mirent tous en position d'attaque –à nouveau. Je les rassura aussitôt :

**Moi :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas venue pour vous. J'ai déjà rempli ma mission. En plus, vous êtes des amis à Zoro ! Et les amis à Zoro, sont les miens, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

**Nami/Ussop :** Ah ouf !

**Moi :** Bon j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Malheureusement, je dois y aller. Mon point de rendez-vous n'est pas à côté ; j'ai pas envie de me faire punir par la même occasion. Bref, j'espère que je vous reverrais un de ces jours et qu'on pourra discuter plus longtemps la prochaine fois. … Oh ! J'allais oublier une petite chose ! Vous pourriez donnez sa à Zoro s'il vous plait , s'il demande ce que c'est dite lui que grâce à ce papier on pourra se retrouver il faut donc qu'il le garde précieusement** *le tend à Luffy*** vu que tu est son capitaine tu pourra lui donner ?

**Luffy :** Ok , pas de soucis

_**Fin P.O.V Crystal**_

C'est à cet instant que Zoro se réveilla, demandant s'il avait raté quelque chose d'important. Il se reçut alors pour son incrédulité, un coup de pied de la part de Crystal qui s'orientait vers son point de rendez- vous. Puis, elle leur dit au revoir et se dirigeait vers le lieu de rendez-vous que la Marine lui avait fixé pour la récupérer.  
Finalement, les nakamas de son ami étaient très sympas ; un peu crétin sur les bords, mais confiants.

* * *

**_Je remercie Didine22 pour la correction ._**

**_Alors sa vous à plus ?_**

_( Pourquoi tu ma assomer ? )_

**_Parce que tu ma souler _**

_( Et alors c'est pas une raison ! )_

**_Si !_**

_( Non *sbammm* )_

**_Bordel elle a la tete dure celle la bon alors , pour ceux que sa derangerais ce chapitre se passe entre leur depart d'arlong park et leur arriver a Loguetown . _**

**_Bon bas je pense que j'ai tout dit hein allez bonne journée/soirée_**


End file.
